A silver pair of glasses costs $$54$, which is $6$ times as much as a blue tie costs. How much does the blue tie cost?
The cost of the silver pair of glasses is a multiple of the cost of the blue tie, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$54 \div 6$ $$54 \div 6 = $9$ A blue tie costs $$9$.